


The Best Gift

by Megatraven



Series: 25 Days of Miraculous 2k17 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: While Chloe and Adrien go Christmas shopping together, she's struck with an idea for the perfect present for him.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> December 5th - Shopping | [Day five of my 25 Days of Miraculous!](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/168088694954/hey-guys-i-asked-seasonofthegeek-if-it-was-cool)
> 
> Anonymous requested Chloe and Adrien for this day, romantic or platonic. I chose to go with platonic for it, and I had a lot of fun writing this on! I hope you all enjoy it!

The first thing Chloe did when she spotted Adrien just across the street from her was call out his name. She'd have run across and thrown herself at him, like she used to when they were kids, but something told her Adrien didn't want a flattened best friend for Christmas.

Looking up at her voice, Adrien's bored expression immediately brightened into Chloe's favorite crooked smile.

"Hey, Chlo! You doin' some shopping too?" he called over the sounds of traffic and crowds.

Chloe nodded, and when she was given the signal to cross, she hurried over to him and linked her arm with his.

Adrien snorted, but didn't pull away. "I take it we'll be shopping together, then?"

"Yep. Until I have to get your gift, anyways. Then we'll have to split up."

"What a tragedy," he said, sighing dramatically.

"Oh, darling, I know it is. Any moment not spent in my presence is a sad moment indeed." She nodded solemnly before both she and Adrien broke into laughter.

Tugging her arm so they'd start walking, Adrien let their laughter die down before asking, "So Chlo, really, how've you been? We haven't seen each other in ages."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she murmured, holding onto his arm tighter. "I've been so busy with work, I've barely got any social life left."

"That's fair." He patted her arm in a comforting way. "You're taking care of yourself, right?"

Chloe scoffed. "Of course I am. I'm my number one priority, you know."

"That's always good to hear."

She hummed in response, and they walked the streets of Paris in silence for a few minutes before Adrien stopped, and Chloe realized he was staring at some silly cat hat in a window display.

Of course, she knew what his look meant. His smile was so sad, and for good reason. When Hawk Moth had been unmasked and defeated, along with his accomplice, Paon, each of their miraculous stones were taken back by the guardian.

Chloe missed Pollen for sure, so she could only imagine how much Adrien missed his own kwami.

Squeezing his hand, she pulled him along, into a different shop. He shot her a grateful look, unaware that he'd just given her the perfect idea for a gift. Not one to let him figure it out, she started to point out everything she wanted to buy, why, and who it would be for.

Soon, Adrien's sadness gave way to laughter, snorts, and eye rolls, thanks to Chloe's flair for the dramatic and pull for attention.

She bought socks for Marinette, because she 'gets cold feet' far too often. Alya and Nino would both be getting a new camera from her. A bouquet of yellow roses for Rose, a guitar for Juleka, a rock painted with a silly face for Mylene, and so on. Eventually, her and Adrien had both bought everything they needed to, minus for each other.

"I want to give you your gift tomorrow, Adrichu, so make some time for me to come over, alright?" she said, taking the bags he'd been holding for her.

"You know I've always got time for you, Chlo. I'll see you tomorrow," he told her, giving her a big hug before walking in the opposite direction.

Once he was out of sight, Chloe whipped out her phone and called for her driver. He showed up within a few minutes, and when she was settled in her seat, she said, "Take me to the nearest animal shelter and supplies store."

 

* * *

Chloe knocked on Adrien's door and shifted his gift to her other hand. "Adrihoney, guess who!" she called out, knocking again.

She could hear shuffling behind the door, and a second later, Adrien appeared.

"Here pretty early, aren't ya?" he asked with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I do have work to get to, and I wouldn't have had time to run over at lunch, and this is really better given earlier in the day."

"What do you-" his words cut off when he heard a meow, and he finally looked down at his friend. Or, more specifically, the old, black cat she held with one arm.

"Oh my god," he whispered breathlessly, reaching out to grab it from her. It sniffed at his hands before it began to rub its head against Adrien's chest. "Oh my god. I love him. Thank you so much."

"I know you always miss Plagg more around the holidays. So, I thought you and this little guy would be less lonely if you had each other," she explained, smiling at the sight before her.

Adrien drew her into a side hug and kissed her on the forehead. "You're really the best, Chlo, I couldn't have asked for anything better. I'll go out and get him some supplies today, and then-"

"No, no, I already bought plenty. It's all down in the car, and my driver will be bringing it up shortly." As soon as she said that, her phone pinged with a text alert from her driver, telling her he was on his way up. "You start getting to know each other, and I'm gonna go help bring stuff in."

Chloe stepped out of the hug and turned around to leave, only pausing for a quick moment when she said, "Merry Christmas, Adrien."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks make my day! <3
> 
> Reblog [Here](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/168904979454/december-5th-shopping-day-five-of-my-25-days)


End file.
